Tomlinson?
by MewtwoLovr
Summary: When everything goes wrong for Tiffany, she has to go to an orphanage. But who's that strange person? Is she being adopted?


That day, I will never forget.

Everyone packed into the bleachers of Rimbey JR/Sr high school, crammed together so our shoulders crushed shoulders. In front of us was the expanse of the freshly waxed gymnasium floor, with our mascot, the Spartans, painted on the floor. A table was set up, with different kinds of food challenges. The gummy worm eating contest, the broccoli in whipped cream contest, and the cheesecake contest. Whoever won all three, would win a new Samsung Tablet. Our Principle, Mr. B, walked up to the front of the gym, where the microphone stood and us, the audience clapped.

"Before he get started," he said grimly, he didn't look too happy. "Tiffany Lowe, we have news for you." He waved a paper in the air, and I got up. My Iron Maiden shirt, skinny jeans and white DC shoes, I was the newest member of the school, and it didn't help that he wanted me up in front of everyone's scrutinizing eyes. Walking up, he handed me the paper, and said, "I'm so sorry."

Dear Tiffany Lowe,

I am sorry to inform you, but your parents and sibling have died in a car accident. Their bodies have been recovered among the wreck, and we will hold the funeral in four days. We cannot find anyone to currently take care of you, as you being in Alberta, and your family in Nova Scotia. We have arranged a car to pick you up and take you to the orphanage at 2 pm today, so be prepared. I'm so sorry for your loss. I'm sure your parents and siblings loved you very much.

Tears stung at my eyes, as my world fell into turmoil. I could feel Mr. B patting my back, trying to comfort me. It was pointless. Tears flew from my eyes like a rainstorm, and I collapsed onto the shiny floorboards of Rimbey JR/Sr high gymnasium.

The car had pulled up, sleek black like a midnight bullet. A tall man in a suit stepped out, bald, of course. Shivering against the cold winter air, he put my bags in the trunk and helped me inside the car and drove me to my new life, at an orphanage.

There, I was ushered to a room with a girl named Cindy, who, in other words, was a lady who never closed her legs. Every night I'd go to sleep, I'd enter the room was was bombarded by screams from various boys and herself. So I started sleeping on the couch in the main room, of the plain looking building with a tiny black and white TV. The couch was scratchy, a barf green with a soft polar bear skin rug hung over the back. I used that as a blanket. It was my sixth week in that stupid orphanage, with a broken heart and a tearstained face, the headmaster requested my presence. I walked up the long wooden corridor, in my American Eagle sweatpants and my blue striped shirt, and knocked on the door. "Come in, Miss Lowe." said the gruff voice inside. The room smelled of vanilla, the obvious favorite for our man-lady headmaster. A brown haired lady with a kind face sat in one of the comfortable leather chairs facing the headmaster. Her smile said something I didn't understand. The headmaster led us to a secluded room in which was furnished with wooden chairs, a wooden table, a couple small windows in the mahogany paneled room. We both sat down, and she kept on smiling. "I'm Johanna, but you can call me Jay." She said her voice was as soft as her brown eyes. "H..Hello Miss Jay. I'm Tiffany." I said shyly, not knowing what to do. She took my had, he palms warm. "I read your file, and I think you'd be a perfect daughter. I understand your going through a hard time, but I want to help you. I have kids of my own, but I want to help those who need homes." She explained. I nodded, tears stinging my blue eyes once more. It hurt, to think I'd have to replace my old family with some stranger. I miss mom and dad... Tessa and Nikki. She squeezed my hand, noticing my rolling sadness on my cheek. "Tiffany, I know I will never replace your family, but I want to put you under a safe room with lots of food and loving hearts." She smiled, genuinely concerned, and the smile made her look just like my mom. I nodded, my face contorted with sadness. She produced a packet of Kleenex and I blew my nose in silence. We went back to the headmaster, ad she filled the forms out while I packed my things. She took me away from the madhouse, and took me into her loving arms, where my dreams were met.

She never said her last name till we got to the house. It was lovely. The sun was shining, bouncing shadows against every corner. Jay helped me with my bags, and she walked me inside my new house. I was greeted by a gang so perfect. Charlotte, Felicite, Phoebe, and Daisy. Phoebe and Daisy were twins, and wore the same outfit but in different colors Butterfly shirt and jeans, with DC shoes. The other were wearing uniforms. They smiled, introducing themselves and heading out the door. I had more sister now than what I started out with. Jay showed me to my room, a nice pale yellow room with white birch floorboards, a matching dresser, and a full bodied mirror on the wall. My bed was white with a fish tank in the wall beside it. Inside that aquarium was a guppy, a goldfish, and clown fish. The bright scenery made me smile. "Welcome home, Tiffany Tomlinson." Said Jay. I turned. "Tomlinson? As in.. The Tomlinson family? As in, I'm in Doncaster?" I stammered. She nodded. "Home of-" She was cut off by the white door opening, and a tall brown haired boy with red pats, a white hoodie, and a grey beanie walked in. "So your my newest sister! I'm Louis, pleased to meet you." He laughed, probably because my eyeballs were most likely the size of saucers and my mouth was open was wide as the Grand Canyon. "Yeah. I know. Big Tommo is here. But, if you think that's cool, your the newest sister of the Tommo family. Plus, the boys wanted to meet you." He was pushed over, as if on cue, by a curly haired boy with the greenest eyes I've ever seen. "Where's your new sister Boobear?!" he called. Jay sat me on the bed, and told the boys she was going to make tea. The curly haired boy looked over, just as Louis was bombarded by a boy with black hair, tickling him. "I'm Harry." Said the curly haired boy. "I-I know. Your Harry Styles, and that's Zayn Malik." I said shyly. He grinned, leaning against my tall bedpost. He was handsome. "I'm Tiffany." I said, nervous. My heart was racing erratically. He took my hand, and kissed it. "Ouuuuuu! Haz is getting it on!" cooed the blond one. Niall Horan. He giggled, smiling. His Irish accent made it all the more adorable. I smiled, and Harry's face went red. "Irish boy, I am not!" He retorted. He dropped my hand. Zayn and Liam bolted in, tackling me in a hug that was both crushing and pleasant. "Welcome to the family, Tiffany Tomlinson!" They all shouted in union. That was how I began my new life.

I took the flight back to my hometown, in my school uniform of navy blue blazer over a crisp white dress shirt and black tie, and a grey pleated skirt. Headphones in, volume up, I sat next to my big brother as he slept in the most awkward positions possible on a plane. Liam and Niall were sitting across the aisle, talking about lyrics for their new song. Harry and Zayn were fussing about what hair products were best for what kind of hair. Paul came through to check on them, offering sandwiches and cookies all around. Of course, Niall took most of it, but he shared with puppy-eyed Liam. When he came to me and my brother, I took a packet of cookies and a sandwich for my brother. Paul left, shaking his head at Niall as he shoved the cookies in his mouth repeatedly. Louis stirred, his eyes fluttering open and a soft sigh escaped his lips. "Tiff, are we there yet?" He asked quietly, and I shrugged. I handed him his sandwich and a few cookies and he dug in. Delicately munching, I looked out my widow over the cloudy expanse of sapphire sky.

We landed a couple hours later, and Lou had it with staying in one place. All his energy was soon burned out by jumping, running, dancing and commenting on Niall's crumby face. Niall quickly got rid of the evidence. The boys and I got out bags, hauling them to the cars waiting for us outside Moncton Airport. We drove around, directed by a navigation system and myself. I looked myself in the face in the mirror. Blue eyes framed by long eyelashes, an ivory skinned maiden whose life had changed. My pink lips quivered slightly. My brown hair was up in a classic cheerleader ponytail, straightened by Lou himself. My bangs, and a two thick strands of hair ran down the frame of my face, creating the illusion of a doll. Ridding myself of any crumbs and bad thoughts, I smiled at my brother, who kept asking our driver if he could take the Porsche for a spin. The driver had other plans, like being on time for the presentation at Amherst Regional High School, my old and forgotten school where memories had ceased to be good. Lou, who had clearly lost the battle of the Driving To Our Destination, sat in his seat, arms crossed, mumbling a stiff "But I wanna drive.." I chuckled. Outside, the blurring cars and people where I had grew up passed in a second, and soon we had checked into our hotel, and was on our way to the school. The rolling green grass of June 1st and the soft breeze made everybody smile. A large gaggle of people stood by the sidewalk, around a large green but old tree. What everyone called the Smokers Tree. There, I could pick out old friends and cynical enemies. The cars slowed to a stop. Sunglasses on, Lou got out, his brown hair shone brightly in the sun. Sand colored skinnies, white converse, ad his baby blue buttoned shirt were his favorite, so he wore it today. Niall, Liam, Zayn, and Harry gathered around us. Zayn in his traditional red and white Varsity jacket and black jeans, red Reeboks. Niall with his white shirt, blue hoodie, soft blue jeans and black DC's. Harry with his his white dress shirt, black bowtie, blue blazer, beige jeans and red converse. Their bodyguards came out standing a breath away. We made our way to the front of the school, the glass dome of the roof glittering. Inside, the atrium was packed. Girls shrieked and the guards were on them in less than a millisecond. I directed my brother and the gang to the Susan Taylor Theater, once inside we set up seven chairs, six facing one. The boys scooted the chairs closer to each other. I sat in one of them, looking at the chairs for the audience, memories flooding behind my eyes. Harry snapped me out of my pain. "Tiff, I got you this, I uh.. I hope you like it." He put the small black velvet box in my lap and ran, his face was red from what I saw. I looked down, and opened the tiny box. Inside, lay a gold cat ring with sapphire eyes. Smiling, I put it on. The cat's paws hugged my ring finger of my right hand, and the tail wrapped around it also. The cat resting its delicate head on the side. Of course Kitty would have gotten me this. He knew how much I didn't want to come back here. Niall had gotten me a four leaf clover hair clip, with glittering emeralds embedded in its leaves. I touched it softly, smiling. Zayn gave me a bracelet with softened shards of mirror on it, like a charm bracelet. "So you can always see how beautiful you are." He had explained. Liam wrapped a silver turtle necklace around my neck, the chain box link and delicate. "To remind you of the sea. Also of me." He grinned. I gathered the boys, hugging them tightly. They rubbed my back and patted my head. "Tiff, your one of us. We won't let those bad memories chase you away. Your one of us." Said Liam softly, hand on my cheek. I nodded quietly. Paul came, shouting. "Show time! Seats, please, boys, lady." He gestured to the plastic on metal legs. The doors opened, and girls, screaming, ran in. The bodyguards lined all entry ways to the stage, and would not let up no matter how many fan pushed against them. Eventually, they settled down in seats. The Music teacher, came out on stage and sat in the chair facing us. From left to right, it went Zayn, Liam, Niall, Harry, me, and Big Brother. The fans calmed, the jealous boys hanging onto their girlfriends with all their might. "So, here we have it. One Direction! And this girl." said the Principle. Everyone clapped, except the jealous boys. Calming again, the principle started. "So how does it feel to be in Amherst?" She asked. Liam leaned forward. "Well, it's so small, I didn't even know it existed. Except the fact that Tiff was raised here." He smiled, nodding at me. I blushed, not knowing it. Big Brother wrapped an arm around my shoulders, comforting me. "And she is?" continued the principle. I stood. "I am Tiffany Tomlinson. Formerly known as Tiffany Lowe. After moving to Alberta, my parents ad sisters died in a car crash. I was at the orphanage, when Johanna Tomlinson cam and adopted me. I've been living in Doncaster even since. I met the fine boys," waving at the boys, who smiled, nodded, and giggled, "On the very first day I was there. Zayn taught me to love myself no matter what I look like. Harry taught me to be cheeky. Niall showed me that no matter how much I eat, it doesn't matter, because even if people make fun of me, I'll always be his princess. Liam kept me in good manners, and said I'd be going to a private all girls school on his behalf to keep me nice. Big Brother, Lou, Tommo, Boobear, he's been everything to me. He taught me how to smile again, even after losing my parents." I explained. Gasps, shout outs of me being unworthy, and murmurs followed quickly. Lou stood, hugging me. "She's the newest member of my family, and I love her. Eleanor thinks she's marvelous, and likes the fact that although she's hurting, she has me right there at her side." The smile that spread across that gentle face told me never to cry. He used that smile when he knew I was about to cry.

The boys broke into song after the interview, me singing a little of Harry's, Niall's and Lou's solos. They Don't Know About Us. Niall kissed my cheek, Lou piggy backed me, Liam and Zayn tickled me, and Harry literally swept me off my feet.

People say we shouldn't be together

We're too young to know about forever

But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)

'Cause this love is only getting stronger

So I don't wanna wait any longer

I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl

Oh

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the "I love you"'s

But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)

They would just be jealous of us,

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

One touch and I was a believer

Every kiss it gets a little sweeter

It's getting better

Keeps getting better all the time girl

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the "I love you"'s

But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)

They would just be jealous of us,

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

They don't know how special you are

They don't know what you've done to my heart

They can say anything they want

'Cause they don't know us

They don't know what we do best

It's between me and you, our little secret

But I wanna tell 'em

I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)

But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)

They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)

Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

They don't know about the things we do

They don't know about the "I love you"'s

But I bet you if they only knew

They would just be jealous of us,

They don't know about the up all nights

They don't know I've waited all my life

Just to find a love that feels this right

Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

They don't know about us

They don't know about us

The last memory I had, before being shot by a jealous student, was Lou's happy smile, seeing is adopted sister smiling as he and the boys lifted the burden of misery off her shoulders with their voices. I lay on the ground, my heart spluttering out blood to the ground as the bullet pierced my dying heart. Screams, and suddenly m head was resting in Louis' lap, tears falling from his face. Harry holding the had with the cat ring, Liam trying to call 911, Niall and Zayn frantically touching my face, my hands, my hair. The boys, their faces strained with pain, wet with sorrow of loss. I raised my free hand to Lou's cheek. "Thank you.." I whispered. I looked at Harry, and pulled him close and kissed his warm lips. "Be good, Kitty.." My hand dropped from Lou's face. All 5 boys, gathered around me, crying out my name, telling me to hang on. Lou, holding my face to the crook of his neck, holding me to him, Harry holding my hands, Niall stroking my hair, Zayn rubbing my arm, Liam folding my arms across my stomach.


End file.
